


I’m a Body of Glass and I’m the One Responsible, Just Love Me Along the Way

by HetaCon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Kenma Kozume is a Good Significant Other, Kenma makes it better though, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, M/M, Worried Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaCon/pseuds/HetaCon
Summary: Kuroo’s been acting strange for a couple weeks, Kenma is getting worried about him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	I’m a Body of Glass and I’m the One Responsible, Just Love Me Along the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: A little swearing, some crying, and a whole lot of comfort for some really endearing insecurities
> 
> Me? Making Kenma kinda bad with feeling but still soft as hell? You know it! He’s a good significant other and I’m not going to be convinced otherwise y’all! Let me know what you think! :D

Kuroo had been acting off for weeks now, Kenma was starting to realize just how quiet his best friend and boyfriend had been recently. He didn’t seem to have the usual spark that usually would cause Kenma to give a fond roll of his eyes. The usual teases and jokes weren’t there, the cool and collected attitude seemed to have vanished too, and Kenma couldn’t help but notice just how distant Kuroo seemed.

The distance wasn’t even from Kenma, it was a distance from himself from what it looked like. His eyes glazed over, he looked lost in thought, he seemed completely detached from himself at times. He was paying even greater attention to Kenma’s needs than he had beforehand and while Kenma would’ve been fine with it, he was used to Kuroo caring for him as a best friend is bound to do, but it seemed to be linked to his current state and that was the offputting part of it.

The two of them were over at Kenma’s house on a Saturday afternoon, practice having just wrapped up. The two had gotten changed into regular clothes not soaked in sweat, headed back home, and settled down for the rest of the day. Kuroo had intended to stay over today luckily. Kenma could keep an eye on him that way to see if something was wrong.

This level was really hard and Kenma quickly found himself completely engrossed in it. He swore a few times as he messed up and scowled at his TV for a brief moment. His stamina wasn’t recharging fast enough, dang it!

A shuffle from Kenma’s bed sounded behind him and Kenma momentarily remembered he wasn’t alone. He thought nothing of it at first but then he realized just what was happening.

Kuroo was in his room, watching him play his games, and wasn’t talking. Kenma’s boyfriend had been silent the entire time, not saying a single word about what was going on, to the point where Kenma forgot he was even there.

Ok, no reason to panic, it might be nothing. Kenma had to remind himself to take a deep breath to stop himself from otherthinking another situation. It might be nothing or at least not as bad as he’s thinking it is. With this in mind, he offers up an awkward, “You’ve been quieter than usual today...”

Kuroo doesn’t respond for a second before he suddenly realizes Kenma talked to him. “Mm? Sorry, I’ve just been watching kitten, it’s all good. You can keep playing your game, you do what you like,” Kuroo says softly to him, his voice low and barely above a whisper.

Yeah, this absolutely doesn’t feel right, trying to not jump to conclusions be damned.

“Is everything ok..? You’ve been off for a while now. You can tell me these kinds of things if you want to you know, I won’t judge or anything,” Kenma tells him, barely acknowledging when he dies on the level.

“I’m ok, mind if I go to the bathroom?” Kuroo asks.

“Yeah, you don’t have to ask,” Kenma says, focusing back in on his game until Kuroo has shut the bedroom door behind him. Kenma immediately pauses his game afterwards.

Something is wrong and Kuroo’s not telling him. Usually that’s not an issue, usually Kuroo isn’t afraid to talk about what’s going on. The things he’s more hesitant about discussing is usually when he gets pissed about something because he’s not one to share when he’s truly mad about something. Usually the problems are just the occasional annoyance and on a rare note, sometimes a little sadness or insecurity. While the latter doesn’t happen often, Kenma usually hears about it at one point or another. Kuroo just feels like a shell right now though. He doesn’t seem to be there, he’s not himself in any capacity, and he tries to keep it normal around the rest of the team. He’s letting Kenma see the vacancy but without giving him clues on the reasons behind it.

Kenma tries to think back to when this started. It was about three weeks ago that this started to happen if he was remembering correctly, was anything going on in those three weeks? There was a particularly grueling practice around that time but Kenma knew Kuroo wasn’t one to mind stuff like that. He was drained afterwards but that was just physical exhaustion. Was there a test or anything that could’ve gotten to him? Kuroo usually wasn’t one to be ashamed of if he did worse than he expected though, even if he was smart. So that couldn’t be it either. Everything seemed fine with his friends and the team and whatnot... Except Kenma.

Kuroo had confessed to Kenma exactly three weeks ago. They started officially dating.

That had to be it, there was no other possible explanation to it that made sense.

But why would that be something affecting Kuroo? They were together, Kenma reciprocated his feelings, no problems should’ve arisen from that.

By the time Kuroo got back, Kenma noticed a slight redness to Kuroo’s eyes as he went back to laying on Kenma’s bed. The two didn’t say much for the rest of the night, too in their own heads to focus on each other.

The two of them got ready for bed at one point, tucking themselves under the covers of Kenma’s bed side by side. They had done this since they were little, sharing a bed had always been typical for them. There wasn’t any awkwardness in doing so anymore. Kenma would be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate the cuddles he’d get from Kuroo when they had sleepovers together.

To add on to the worrying list of off behavior though, Kuroo went right to sleep, his eyes closed, his body nowhere remotely close to cuddling Kenma. Kenma tried not to be too worried but even with that anxiety, he eventually fell asleep.

Kenma wakes up in the middle of the night due to Kuroo getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. He hears Kuroo muttering to himself in indistinguishable sentences. A few words here and there are decipherable but none of them make sense.

“Kuroo?”

Kuroo turns around and smiles slightly. “Hey, what are you still doing up kitten? I didn’t wake you did I?”

“Kind of but it’s ok..” Kenma answers truthfully, sitting up. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“What do you mean-?”

“You know what I mean,” Kenma snaps quickly. He didn’t mean to do that, he knows that anger isn’t going to make Kuroo more inclined to answer...

Kuroo sighs though and runs a hand through his hair. “No, you’re right, I know...”

Kenma looks to him expectantly now but Kuroo seems unable to find the words.

“Is it because of me? Because of when you confessed?” Kuroo gives him a look of surprise at that and Kenma continues. “I noticed it a few weeks ago and that’s when you confessed so I just figured that might be it...”

Kuroo laughs a little, pulling Kenma close to him. After he stops though, he seems to realize what he’s doing and removes his arm from Kenma’s shoulder, putting them back at his sides again.

“Hey, stop that,” Kenma says quietly, slipping under Kuroo’s arm and cuddling into his side. “I’m not going to break.”

“No, I know that. It’s just that..” Kuroo sighs, looking to the wall in front of him. “I don’t want to mess this up.”

“Mess what up?”

“Us.” Kenma blinks and looks up to Kuroo, thankful when Kuroo meets his gaze. “I don’t want to go faster than you want to, kitten. And I know it shouldn’t be any different than us being best friends, it’s just us, but it should be different, right? What if I’ve already been doing a crappy job of being considerate of you and your space? What if I don’t really know how to make you happy? What if I’m not actually doing what will let you know I care? You know? It’s just that kind of stuff. I don’t want to lose you because I don’t know what the hell I’m doing,” he finally sighs, grimacing to himself as he looks down at Kenma.

Kenma buries himself into Kuroo’s side and hugs him tightly. All this time Kuroo’s been worried about overstepping his boundaries?

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Kenma says quietly, tearing up and shaking into Kuroo’s chest. He can’t help himself from crying, he’s so overwhelmed with emotion over the realization that Kuroo was looking out for him to the point where it was troubling him. “You’re so stupid, oh my god Kuroo, you’re the best,” he sniffles, laughing.

“Woah woah, hey, what’s with the tears?” Kuroo asks, panicking as he pulls Kenma closer. He tries desperately to wipe them away but more come to replace them. Kenma catches his hands and looks up at him with teary eyes and a bright smile.

“I trust you, I trust you to take care of me, all I want you to do is love me ok? That’s all I want from you,” Kenma tells him, laughing more. The tears won’t stop and Kenma doesn’t want them to. “It’s my job to tell you if it’s ever too much, just love me like you always have.”

Kuroo listens and nods. Kenma sees tears building up in his eyes too and with a small kiss to Kuroo’s cheek, they’re both crying. Kenma cups his cheeks and pulls him in close, leaving room to let Kuroo decide.

“I can do that, I love you so much Kenma,” Kuroo tells him before leaning in.

Their lips meet for the first time and Kenma can tell his boyfriend is going to be just fine.


End file.
